Tough Boy
by Narsasistic-whales
Summary: Sumo and Jeff are Sophomores in high school. After a seemingly harmless sleepover their relationship... Changes.
1. Chapter 1

Tough Boy~ Chapter 1

"Jeff, are you ready for school?" Jeff's mother EJ shouted from the kitchen, as Jeff packed his English homework in his bag.

"Yes! I'm coming now!" He shouted back, quickly throwing his bag over his left shoulder, and making his way to the kitchen.

"Mornin' sweetie" Jeff's other mother Sue said from the dining room table as she sipped her coffee. "Your flies down by the way." She said with a playful smile. Jeff blushed a little and fixed his zipper.

"Ok, are you ready?" EJ asked. Jeff nodded. "Alright, well, let's go." She said, and kissed her wife on the lips as a goodbye.

They made their way to his mothers car, and got in. Chit-chatting and radio tunes filled the air as they drove to Aberdale HighSchool. Jeff was a Sophomore this year, and he was enjoying school so far. He had high honor roll, and was in a cooking class with Sumo. They had invited Clarence to join but he happily declined saying, "I can cook, but I really don't feel like getting graded for burnt pancakes."

Speaking of Clarence, he had dropped some weight over the years, and was currently on the Wrestling team. He wanted Sumo to join him, but he had joined Swim team. Jeff wasn't very good at sports, so he joined Theatre as a stage manager.

EJ parked in front of the school, and kissed her son goodbye. Jeff was always early to school, so it was still a little dark outside. Usually Sumo joins him about ten minutes after he gets there, then they have a little alone time before Clarence shows up. Jeff always looked forward to his and Sumo's morning hang-outs. They can talk and Jeff can help Sumo with Homework, and Sumo can show Jeff some of his artwork, and he just likes it. He likes being near Sumo. Speaking of the devil, here he comes now.

Sumo had grown out his hair in middle school and kept it growing for a little while, then cut it again freshman year. Right now he had an undercut buzzed from the bottom and gown out a little at the front. He was wearing fake leather black skinny jeans, and a dark blue baggy-ish shirt. He had multiple piercings on both his ears, and one "secret" tattoo of a skull on his left shoulder blade. Jeff thought he looked very nice in his skinny pants, they stuck to him in all the right spots, and his shirt brought out his brown eyes well.

"Are you done checking me out?" Sumo asked with a playful smile. Jeff's eyes widened, he didn't even realize he was looking at him so intently. Jeff laughed it off, and rubbed his eyes. Sumo sat next to him, against the outer wall of the school.

"Sorry" Jeff said, with a smile. "I'm very tired."

"Nah, I think you think I'm super hot. Like, so unbelievably gorgeous that you have to fight the urge to keep your hands off me at all times." Sumo played. Jeff laughed.

"As if! Sumo I've known you since fourth grade, I've seen you in so many embarrassing scenes that even if I did want to touch you -which I don't- it would be to clean up your act."

"So what I'm hearing is... You want to make a movie with me about you cleaning me up?.. Frisky, I like it." He said, and wiggled his eyebrows. Jeff pushed his side.

"Goodness, you know that's not what I meant! Oh geez." He laughed. Sumo laughed as well.

"So hey, are you doing anything tonight?" Sumo asked.

"Not really, no." Jeff replied.

"Sweet, do you wanna spend the night tonight? My parents are takin' all the kids out to our grandmas farm and their lettin' me stay here."

"Is it just gonna be you and I?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, I asked Clarence yesterday but he's going out with someone tonight."

"Oh who?"

"No idea. He wouldn't tell me. So do you wanna?" Sumo asked with a small smile. Jeff looked at his lips, for maybe half a second to long before replying.

"Uh- oh yeah! Yeah sure." He said. "I'll have to ask my moms but I'm sure they'll be ok with it."

"Yes!" Sumo exclaimed, fist pumping the air. "Oh, and here comes Clarence!"


	2. Chapter 2

Tough boy~ chapter 2

The bell rang for third period. Culinary. Jeff had this class with Sumo. He walked down the hallway, to his locker, where his friend was already waiting for him. Sumo looked a little off... Almost forlorn.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Jeff asked. Sumo's head snapped up from staring at the ground.

"Wha- yeah. Yeah I'm good." he rubbed his head with his palm, "I'm fine." Jeff put his Algebra 2 binder away, and they set off down the hallway to the Culinary Lab.

Chef had told them they were preparing pirogues today. Jeff laid out the instructions in front of him, as he and Sumo started prepping the work space.

"So hey, did your mom ever text you back?" Sumo asked regarding the sleep-over.

"Yeah, she said it would be fine, as long as your parents know I'm there." He replied, kneading the dough. Sumo smiled his big smile, which made Jeff grin.

He felt a little anxious about sleeping over at Sumo's house. It wasn't the mess that bothered him, it was the fact that he was going to be alone with Sumo, and only Sumo. He had never even been alone in a house with just one friend before. But it wasn't just the fact they were alone. It was the fact Jeff was starting to feel dizzy when Sumo touched him, or more sensitive to jokes, or even how Sumo being brought up in conversation could get Jeff happy. Jeff thinks he likes Sumo, but he's just not sure. And the boy sure doesn't help with this by constantly joke-flirting with Jeff all the time. He was just very confused right now.

The rest of class went smoothly, their pirogues turned out fine, but a little lumpy, they got an A-, which was ok. Jeff parted ways with Sumo, making his way to English class.

It was now sixth period. Jeff had lunch right now. He sat at his usual table, and unpacked his lunch as he waited for Chelsea, Breehn, and Clarence.

He sat in silence, staring at his Tunafish sandwich. He wasn't very hungry, and kept thinking only of sumo. The way his smile reaches his eyes, and how he keeps his hair clean as to not gross out Jeff, and his eyes! Jeff was a sucker for brown eyes, he could stare at them for hours. His favo-

"Jeff? JEFF!" Clarence shouted, causing some heads to turn. Jeff looked up, very surprised. Clarence was sitting across from him, and Breehn and Chelsea were at his sides.

"Oh my gosh, you scared me so bad." Jeff said grabbing his heart (which was pumping very fast).

"What's got you all tied in a knot?" Chelsea asked taking a bite of her cheeseburger. Chelsea looked a lot different now than she did in elementary school. She straightens her hair, and got a pixie cut, it suited her very well. Even with the changes in appearance, she was still the same old Chelsea.

"Nothing... Well... I think I have a crush." Jeff said, resting his head on his palm.

"Woah! On who?!" Clarence prodded. He was smiling, and looked a little amused. Jeff blushed, thinking of Sumo, but didn't want to say it out loud. "Jeff tell us! We won't tell anyone! Wait- boy or girl, just to narrow it down." Clarence mused.

Jeff paused for a moment. His friends continued to stare at him, waiting for an answer. "... It's a boy. But I'm not saying who!" Jeff said with a very deep blush. Breehn prodded his side.

"Nice!" He exclaimed. His friends laughed and congratulated him, but Jeff still felt weird.

Lunch went by slowly, along with the rest of the day. Jeff was anxious, and couldn't really concentrate on anything. He was just so nervous!

At three o'clock, the final bell rang, and everyone packed up. Jeff walked to the front of the school and waited for Sumo, who usually drove him home after school on his motorcycle. Sumo turned sixteen last summer, and was very ready to use his license. His dad had found an old motorcycle in the junk yard, and brought it home for Him and Sumo to fix up.

Jeff stood by the door, staring at the road that led off the school campus and waited.

"JEFFERY!" Someone yelled, and before he could turn around, Sumo was running full speed towards him, back left behind, and flung his arms around Jeff, picking him up and spinning him around, almost tripping and falling over.

"OH MY GOD SUMO PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN IM GONNA DIE!" Jeff yelled frantically. Sumo laughed and placed him back on the ground. Jeff breathed heavily, grabbing his heart, then smacked Sumo on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Sumo laughed, grabbing his shoulder. "C'mon, I'll take you home so you can get your stuff then I'll take us back to my my house." He explained with a small smile.

"Ok." Jeff huffed, still a little shaken. He adjusted his satchel on his shoulder, and walked to Sumo's motorcycle. Sumo got on first, and Jeff slid onto the back seat, hugging Sumo's chest to stay on. Sumo stiffened a little, then relaxed. They drove to Jeff's house, he got his overnight things, and then they drove back to Sumo's house


	3. Chapter 3

After about a five minute drive, they pulled up to Sumo's trailer.

"Here we are!" Sumo said as he parked the motorcycle. Jeff slid off, and dusted his shirt clean, before walking to the door with Sumo.

This place always had a certain smell to it. Nothing bad, but it was a kind of homey, familiar smell. The best way Jeff could describe it was like grass, and wood. He thought it smelt nice.

The two boys walked into the house, and Jeff made his way to the bedroom to put his bag away. The trailer is pretty big on the inside, much bigger than you would expect it to be from the outside. Jeff noticed that Sumo had cleaned up a little bit, usually there were clothes strewn all over the place, and toys and such, but right now, all the toys were in bins, and the clothes were thrown (rather sloppily) into the closet.

"Yo Jeff! You wanna watch a movie?" Sumo yelled from the living room. Jeff walked back into the room, and sat on the old couch.

"Sure, what do you have?" He asked, crossing his legs. Sumo looked through the shelves of movies, and stumbled across one. He picked it up and looked at the front and back of the cover.

"You ever seen Baby Mama? It's got Tina Fey, and Amy Pohler." Sumo asked scratching the back of his neck, head tilted down a little bit.

"What is it? I'd assume a comedy." Jeff asked.

"Yeah! Tina Fey plays this girl who really wants a baby, but can't have one cuz her uterus er somethin'... It's pretty funny." He said, beginning to blush because of the word uterus. Jeff chuckled.

"Ya sure. Put it in." Sumo smiled, and nodded. Right before he put the disc in the old DVD player, he stopped himself.

"You want popcorn or somethin'?" He asked. Jeff thought for a moment.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" He said. Sumo nodded again, set the disc down, and went into the small kitchen. He reached up to the too shelf and grabbed the popcorn. Jeff caught himself staring at Sumo's butt in his leather pants, he was a little embarrassed but still didn't look away. It was just so round? 'Is this was swim team does to people?' He thought to himself. A few minutes later the popcorn was done. Sumo took it out of the microwave, and poured it in a large wooden bowl.

Sumo set the bowl on the coffee table, put the disc in the player, and sat on the couch next to Jeff. He skipped the previews and pressed play on the movie. Jeff closed the curtains on the window so the sunset wouldn't glare on the screen. Sumo grabbed a green blanket, and covered himself in it. Jeff took half the blanket, scooted closer to Sumo, and draped it on himself too.

They were very comfy, eating popcorn and watching the movie. Whenever a funny part would come on, sumo would laugh really loud, and Jeff would cover up his smile with his hand. The popcorn was gone in less then twenty minutes, but they didn't care.

Sumo changed his position on the couch, now laying with his head on the arm, so Jeff spread Sumo's legs and laid in between them, with his head on his stomach. Sumo wiggled a little under Jeff, but ultimately found his comfort spot. They laid like that until the end of the movie, and then sat up.

Sumo took the DVD out, and put it back in its case, replacing it on the book shelf. He sat on the couch next to Jeff again. "What do you wanna do?" He asked. Jeff shrugged his shoulders.

"No idea. What about you?" He asked.

"Let's just talk." Sumo said. "How is Chelsea, I don't have any classes with her this year."

"Chelsea is fine, she cut her hair even shorter though." Jeff said, resting back on the couch. Sumo sat Indian style, facing him.

"Oh really? Cool! I love her short hair."

"Ya, me too." Jeff agreed.

"So... Do you like anyone?" Jeff could tell Sumo had been waiting to ask this question. His eyes were hopeful, he clutched his legs, and nibbled his bottom lip. Jeff thought he looked adorable like this.

"... Yes... Do you?" He asked.

"Yes." Sumo answered immediately. "Who do you like?" He asked. Sumo blushed a little, looking at the blondes hopeful brown eyes.

"I don't really feel like saying it out loud." Jeff said, looking to the floor. Sumo scooted closer, so they were touching. Jeff brought his knees up to his chest. Sumo smiled.

"C'mon Jeffy boy" he played "don't be nervous." He said leaning in a little bit. Jeff scoffed playfully.

"I'm not nervous, I just don't wanna tell you." He said staring at Sumo's tan lips. He leaned a little closer. Sumo smiled.

"Oh yeah?" He whispered, only a few inches from Jeff.

"Yeah..." Jeff whispered back. Sumo's eyes travelled from Jeff's eyes to his lips. They just sat there for a few minutes before Sumo leaned in a little closer. He was right in front of Jeff's face.

"Hey Jeff?.." He whispered.

"Yeah?" Jeff whispered back, his eyes beginning to close.


	4. Chapter 4

"What?.." Jeff whispered as his eyes slowly drifted closed. He could feel Sumo's breath on his lips, so close to him. One more centimeter and they would kiss. Jeff was hot, he felt sweaty and needy like a child, he couldn't wait anymore. Suddenly, he was cold. Sumo had turned his head, and began to sit back. The room was lit by only the blue screen of the TV.

"I... I can't. I'm sorry" sumo said, shoulders hunched, and face beet red. He looked as if were trying not to cry. Jeff put his hand on Sumo's arm, and stroked it, moving closer to him. Sumo looked up at Jeff with a worried expression. "No- Jeff really, I-"

"Shhh..." Jeff was right next to him again. This time sumo was the one whose eyes were slowly closing. "Can I kiss you?" Jeff whispered. Sumo looked so small right now, like a child put in time out. Sumo bit the inside of his bottom lip, and nodded his head. Jeff smiled a small smile.

Sumo placed a shaky hand on Jeff's shoulder. Jeff leaned his head in and closed his eyes. Their lips met. Sumo was warm and soft, and Jeff felt high. Sumo after a moment of hesitation leaned into the kiss more, moving his hand from Jeff's shoulder to his neck. Jeff placed his hands on Sumo's chest. Their lips were rough against each other, moving together and leaving behind any traces of shyness. Jeff pushed away slightly, leaving Sumo feeling dizzy, with his eyes still slightly closed.

"Hold on." Jeff said. He moved from his place next to Sumo, to on top of him, wrapping his legs around his torso. Sumo smiled, and hugged Jeff around the waist pulling him into another kiss. Jeff smiled into it, and stroked his fingers through Sumo's short hair, scratching his head every now and then. A small moan escaped through Sumo's lips, as goose bumps erupted on his skin. He hugged Jeff closer to him.

Jeff moved his lips by Sumo's ear. "Do you like that?" He asked quietly.

"Shut up" sumo chuckled and began to kiss Jeff again, this time moving his lips to his jawline, and kissing him up and down. He travelled to his neck. Jeff clutched Sumo's shirt, as his breath came out shaky. Sumo kissed and nibbled, down to the nape of his neck, leaving a trail of pink marks. He got to the base of his neck, between his right shoulder and kissed, then sucked. Jeff inhaled sharply.

"Found it..." Sumo mumbled, and began to suck a little harder, kissing every now and then. Jeff's legs tightened around the boy. Sumo came back up to Jeff's face and kissed his lips again, rougher than before. Jeff could feel his erection beneath him. Sumo slid his tongue across Jeff's bottom lip. Jeff happily opened his mouth and let him in, shuddering when their tongues touched. He was desperately grabbing at Sumo's shirt, when-

"YOU THINK IM PRETTY WITH OUT ANY MAKE UP ON, YOU THINK IM FUNNY-" Jeff's phone was ringing at full blast. He frantically grabbed it from the table, and looked at caller id. He put a shaky hand to his forehead.

"Ugh... It's my mom." He said. Sumo was laughing rather hard, hiding his face in his hands. Jeff chuckled too, running a still shaking hand through his now messy hair. "I'll be right back." He said.

"Ok" sumo said, smiling widely. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom and... Calm down." He said. Jeff's eyes traveled to his crotch. 'Goodness' he thought. Sumo left, and Jeff went to the kitchen.

"Hi mom." He said into the phone.


End file.
